10 things I hate about Saiyuki
by Reyshia Moon Morningstar
Summary: 4 badly written sonnets written by the Sonzo party. I know these suck there supposed to suck this is just something stupid i wrote because i was bored. Flames ahoy *covers myself head to toe in flame retardant gear*
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by one of my favorite movies - "10 things I hate about you". There will be four poems.

From Hakkai to Gojyo

10 Things I hate about you

I hate it when you chase every girl in sight and how you act like It's just a game.

I hate your smoking and how you brush me off when I worry.

I hate your' everything's a joke attitude and the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick it even makes me write this lame ass poem- sonnet-thing-or-whatever-this-is.

I hate it when you're reckless and when you lie.

I hate when you make me laugh even worse when you piss me off.

I hate when you're never around and the fact you stayed out all night again.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you not even close not even a little bit not even at all.

P.S. If any of you guys are reading this- Sanzo one word from you and ill kill with your prospective weapons, and gojyo if you were expecting any flowery 'I love you' crap…shove it!

The Red haired half demon places the poem back where he found it sporting a slight smirk.

"Will do, Hakkai."

He then left to have a little chat with a certain tall brunette that's long over do, or at least Gojyo thinks so - after all, there are some things you don't tell Gojyo to do unless you really want him to.


	2. Chapter 2

From Gojyo to Hakkai

10 Things I hate about you

I hate the way you nag at me and that stupid fake smile of yours.

I hate the way you can't talk to me face to face I hate having to find out from a stupid poem thing that sucked by the way.

I the way you always fuss over everyone except yourself and the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick it even makes me write some stupid fucking poem thing.

I hate the way you're always right I hate it when you smother.

I hate it when you make me laugh even worse when you're an annoying nurse wannabe.

I hate it when you shut me out and the fact you won't let me in.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you not even close not even a little bit not even at all.

P.S. For those of you who I KNOW are reading this – Goku, shut up. Sanzo - not one word form you either, and Hakkai - lousy love confessions work much better when said to one's face.

(Hakkai muses to himself after reading Gojyo's writing - "Lousy, huh? I guess I'll have to go with actions speak louder than words then.")


	3. Chapter 3

From Goku to Sonso

10 Things I hate about you

I hate the way you yell at me and when you bash me with the fan.

I hate the way you shoot at me when your mad I hate it when you glare.

I hate your big dumg fan thing and when you side with evryone else.

I hate you so much it makes me sick it even makes me write this whatever it is.

I hate it when your always write and when you ignore me all the time.

I hated when you just dissapaered and when you didn't even tell me.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you not even close not even a little bit not even at all.

Sonso doesn't even read the ps befor thinking to him self "what the hell im going to shoot haikia next time I see him"


	4. Chapter 4

From Sanzo to Goku

10 Things I hate about you

I hate the way you're always jumping around and the way you cause trouble.

I hate the way you get into those annoying backseat fights and the way you bug the crap out of me over every little thing.

I hate your big dumb staff and the way you always whine

I hate you so much it makes me write lousy poems - it even makes me rhyme.

I hate the way you always go crazy when your limiter falls off and I hate when your hyper.

I hate it when you make me smile even worse when you make me pissed off.

I hated it when I thought we wouldn't be able to change you back when your limiter fell off and the fact that you're never careful.

But mostly I hate the fact that I don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

P.S. "next person who writes anymore lame ass poetry unless it's me gets shot - and that includes you, Goku, you idiot."


End file.
